


Stealing Time

by nan



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-09
Updated: 2009-06-09
Packaged: 2017-10-03 00:44:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nan/pseuds/nan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk decides both he and McCoy deserve some downtime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stealing Time

**Author's Note:**

> Written for porn battle, the prompt was: Star Trek: Reboot, Kirk/McCoy, uniform.

Despite living on the same starship, it was several days after Admiral Pike's promotion and Kirk's raise to captain that Kirk managed to pull away from his duties to make a break for the infirmary.

"Hey Bones," Kirk said, walking into the unusually deserted sickbay. Crossing his arms and leaning against one of the gurneys, Kirk cast a winsome smile at the nurse who stood there.

Straightening her spine and squaring her shoulders in customary respect, the nurse nodded smartly to him. "Captain." She glanced at McCoy before gathering up some files and leaving the room.

Kirk grinned. "You know, I don't think I'll ever get tired of that."

"That's funny. I'm already sick of it." McCoy cast a weary glare at him. "Don't expect me to salute you like that every time I see you."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Kirk said with a wry smile.

"Good." McCoy picked up a stack of papers. "Something you need?"

Kirk shrugged. "Nah. Things are all quiet on the bridge so I thought I'd come down and see you're doing. I haven't see much of you lately." His voice carried something like reproach. "Have you been avoiding me? Maybe anxious by my becoming captain?"

McCoy frowned. "What-"

"Because I understand that I'm basically your superior in every way but this really shouldn't change our friendship. Don't be intimidated!"

A small flashlight appeared in McCoy's hand and he shined it in Kirk's eyes. "Have you suffered some kind of head trauma recently?"

Jim drew back with a grimace, blinking rapidly. "No! And you've got to stop doing stuff like that!" He rubbed his eyes. "I'm pretty sure sudden flashes of light can be damaging."

McCoy snorted. "You'll be fine. I should know, I'm a doctor."

"Chief medical officer," Kirk corrected. "It's not as distinguished as captain but it's still pretty good."

"Yeah, yeah." McCoy rolled his eyes. "I guess you forgot that the only person on the starship who can relieve an officer of his duty is the ship's doctor."

"How can I possibly forget when you keep reminding me?"

"Considering how damn little it seems you use your head, I figure _someone_ has to remind you of these things."

Kirk studied him for a moment, smirk on his face. McCoy tried to ignore him but he could be annoying for far longer than McCoy's patience could hold out and he snapped the papers down. "What?!"

Shrugging, Kirk looked down at himself, rubbing one hand over his abdomen. "How do you like this uniform?" he asked, looking up at McCoy through his lashes.

McCoy watched that hand for a moment before meeting Kirk's eyes. "It looks fine," he said, before adding, "I never really expected to see you wearing it."

"Hey!" Kirk frowned at his loss of composure before smiling and sliding further up the bed. "So Bones…"

McCoy ran a hand impatiently through his hair. "_What_?"

Kirk leaned forward. "You ever fuck a captain?"

Pausing, McCoy sat back and stared at him for a moment. "I get it. You find a little free time and realize you're horny, so you come see me."

"Well, no one else on this ship will oblige me! I think Uhura warned all the women about me," Kirk said with a frown.

"Damn it, Jim, I'm a doctor, not your personal fucktoy!"

"I _really_ don't see why you can't be both," Kirk said, leaning back against the headrest, giving McCoy an intense stare that was only partially diminished by the playful smile on his lips. "C'mon, Bones. Let's break this bed in."

McCoy raised an eyebrow. "Is that an order?"

"Do you want it to be?" Jim asked. "Do you want to play like that? The first _real_ order from your captain?"

Despite himself, Bones smiled. "You're a damn perv." He set his papers aside and joined Kirk on the narrow bed.

"Maybe." Kirk swung one leg over McCoy so he straddled him and leaned down; they were mere inches away. "But don't pretend you don't like it," he murmured before taking McCoy's lips in a bruising kiss. Startled for just a moment, McCoy slid his hands down Kirk's back until they rested over his ass; grabbing a handful, he jerked Kirk down into the cradle of his thighs.

Kirk broke out of the kiss and mouthed wetly against McCoy's cheek. "Damn, for all your playing, you sure are hard for it," he said, and McCoy could feel the grin. "I'm flattered, Bones."

Fingers digging into his hair, McCoy yanked Kirk's head back. "Maybe I'm interested in putting you in your place, you little idiot," he rasped in Kirk's ear, before reversing their positions, pressing him down against the bed.

Kirk laughed, head tilted back. "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah." McCoy kissed him again, hips humping down against his, moaning against his lips. Reaching down, he slipped the tight black pants over Kirk's hips and reached for his cock, taking a firm grip.

"Oh, _shit_," Kirk said, the words muffled around McCoy's tongue. Never one to monopolize pleasure, he ran sure fingers over the edge of McCoy's pants before reaching inside, stroking his cock gently.

Grunting, McCoy sat up, hand tightening and loosening on Kirk's cock deliberately. "Damn little asshole," he muttered, eyes narrowed as he watched Kirk writhe. "You always get what you want."

Kirk looked up at him, eyes half-lidded, hands tightened abruptly around his cock. "Uh huh, and you're just an unwilling participate," he said, words stilted. McCoy hissed, pleasure rippling up his spine and he started working Kirk's cock furiously, almost roughly until Kirk jerked up, back arching.

"B-Bones," he said with a strangled groan as he came.

"Damn it," McCoy said, hunching over Kirk, one hand flat against the bed next to his head. The other joined Kirk's hands around his cock and McCoy took over, twining their fingers together as he sped up the stroking until he came with a deep moan. He stopped himself from collapsing on Kirk, instead shifted his weight so that he flopped down beside him. He watched as Kirk absently rubbed the white streaks into the golden shirt and groaned at the sight.

"Jim, that's…" Really damn hot.

Kirk noticed his attention and grinned, the strokes suddenly becoming more deliberate, fingers making tantalizing circles in the fabric. "Well, unless I want to give Spock a heart attack, I should probably go change," he said, getting up and tucking himself back into his pants.

"Go ahead," McCoy said, sitting up. "Would serve that green-blooded hobgoblin right."

Kirk laughed, needlessly straightening his shirt. "That would be awkward. But probably worth it," he said, turning to leave.

McCoy snorted and stood up, checking to make sure he didn't have any too-noticeable stains on his pants. "Get back out there and do your job. _Captain_," he added, and raised his eyebrows when Kirk cast a startled, gratified glance over his shoulder.

"Sure thing, Doctor."


End file.
